


Adoption Day

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Millicent chooses her pet.





	

Though she has no name, she knows herself. Her mother licked her flanks, and spoke in milk and fur to her. One by one, her littermates leave, and she knows the only reason she stays is because Mother needs her. 

That, and she would only leave for the right incentive. The rude, over-sized paws that attempt to grab her are defenceless like prey, and she makes her displeasure known. A hiss, a swipe, and the fat sausages retreat and leave her with a taste for blood.

Mother says she must go soon. She doesn’t want to, because she does love her, but then again… this box is small, and she needs a real territory. A real home. She looks out at the strange things beyond, and asks - _What are they?_

 _They are our pets,_ her Mother tells her. _They bring us gifts in exchange for us keeping them safe._

They are strange. She doesn’t like the look of most of them.

One day, one pet walks in whose meagre fur resembles her own. It’s patchy, and most of him is covered in that fake stuff. She watches as he looks at the other boxes, and doesn’t reach into any. 

 _You like that one?_ Mother asks.

 _Not sure._ Her tail lifts and bends, in open curiosity.

He comes closer, and looks her in the eye. She likes how sure his gaze is, how unwavering. He lacks a tail or movable ears, but she thinks she can read his stunted communication.

When his squishy-appendage comes in, it doesn’t try to scoop, or grab, or paw at her. It waits to the side, and she leans to sniff. The wiggly parts move to the side of one cheek, and then all four of them start to stroke around her jaw. It’s a pleasant sensation, different to real grooming.

The ginger thing slowly moves, offering to lift her, and she deigns to be picked up. His body is warm, and his hands are deliciously good at finding places she hadn’t known were tense. She finds herself purring, her chest vibrating in pleasure at being so adored.

Pet.

This is her Pet now. Hers. She kneads at his chest, and hears him whisper sounds in her ear.

 _Millicent_. 

Yes. She likes this one. She will take this one home.


End file.
